Totally Spies: GDI
by dragonfang33
Summary: A Totally SpiesCommand and Conqure Crossover, the girls are transfered to the Global Defense Initiative and soon become part of the GDI-NOD War


Totally Spies: GDI  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Synapse: A Totally Spies/Command and Conquer crossover. The girls are transferred from WOOHP to the GDI and quickly become caught up in the ongoing GDI-NOD War.  
  
Introduction: Transferred to the GDI  
  
Location: Global Defense Initiative Orca class transport, near WOOHP HQ Beverly Hills  
  
The Orca made its way across the sky, toward the large glass office building in the center of the city. The building was the headquarters of the World Organization of Human Protection, a special branch of both MI6 and the CIA founded to combat large scale international crime.  
  
Within the Orca was a young man, dressed in the uniform of a US Army officer, this was Col. Jason Wolf, commander of the 11th Recon Unit of the 4th GDI Mobile Infantry Corps, and one of the GDI's most decorated soldiers, having served as both a CIA Operative and US SpecOPS soldier. Col. Wolf was clutching a large vanilla folder, with the words TOP SECRET Written upon it, as the Orca came in for a landing on top of the WOOHP Tower.  
  
Slowly the Gang Way lowered, and Col. Wolf, flanked by two GDI Troopers emerged. Waiting for him, was an elderly man, with thinning gray hair, and a gray mustache. This was Jerry; head of WOOHP, and ex MI6 Agent.  
  
"Ahh Col. Wolf," Jerry said, with a thick English accent, "we've been expecting you."  
  
"Can it Jerry," Jason replied, "I've got the final transfer orders for the three WOOHP Agents." Jerry took the folder, and looked over the papers.  
  
"It's a shame to lose those three," Jerry said, "They're really top notch."  
  
"If it hurts so badly to lose them," Jason replied, angrily, "take it up with the UN Security Council."  
  
"Okay," Jerry said, backing off, "I'll have the three down here right away." Jerry lead Col. Wolf down a large stair way, which ended in a large glass office, with the word WOOHP spelled out in large bold letters.  
  
"Brace yourself," Jerry said, as he pressed a small read button.  
  
Location: Beverly Hills High School, Art Class, 0900 Hours.  
  
Sam, Clover and Alex were sitting at their pottery wheels, minding their own business, which was focused more on the upcoming school picture, then on their project.  
  
"So," Sam asked, "what are you guys doing for picture day?"  
  
"Oh," Clover replied, "I still don't know what to wear."  
  
"Okay," Alex added, assuming a puppy dog pout look, "should I go with the Puppy Dog Pout," she quickly straightened her face, "or a more happy look." Suddenly the doors flew open, and in walked a tall girl with raven black hair, this was Mandy, one of the wealthiest girls in the school, and also someone who was also a liar, cheat, braggart, and drama queen.  
  
"Oh the loser squad," Mandy said, in her typical bragging way, "To bad you can't get your hair done by Morice Morice, the finest hair stylist in all the world," Mandy was so busy bragging about her hair that she didn't notice it get caught on Clover's pottery wheel, which quickly pulled Mandy's hair into it. Acting quickly, Sam quickly removed Mandy's hair from the pottery wheel.  
  
Mandy just stood in shock, and turned to face Sam.  
  
"You just saved my life," Mandy said, Sam just looked at Mandy, after all it was just hair.  
  
"I saved your hair," Sam replied, suddenly Mandy grabbed her and hugged her.  
  
"My hair is my life," Mandy said, gratefully, "from now on we're best friends." Class ended a few minutes later, and Mandy, once again talking her brains out, held the door for Sam, but was once again so caught up in herself and her new "best friend" that she allowed the door to slam shut right in Clover and Alex's faces.  
  
The rest of the day was about as annoying as it could get. Mandy continued to harass the trio, telling Sam about all the fun they were going to have at the new dance club, which finally got to the point where Sam actually wanted to get pulled away to WOOHP.  
  
"You know," Sam said, "This is the perfect time to get," Before she could finish, the floor dropped out from beneath them, and the three girls vanished down a large tube, leaving Mandy alone to ponder where they had vanished too.  
  
Location: WOOHP HQ, a few minutes latter.  
  
The center O of the word WOOHP flew open, as the three teens landed on a pink cushion. Slowly the girls began regaining their senses, as Jerry and Col. Wolf entered the room.  
  
"Thanks Jerry," Sam said, but suddenly she noticed that Jerry wasn't smiling as he usually does.  
  
"Um," Alex said, "What's up?" Jerry assumed a straight face, and delivered the news.  
  
"Girls you're finished at WOOHP," Jerry said, this news was like a 12 megaton thermonuclear bomb detonating.  
  
"You mean we're fired," Alex said meekly.  
  
"We're not spies any more," Clover added, with tears in her eyes. Jerry suddenly looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Fired," Jerry said, "what are you talking about, you three have been transferred."  
  
"Transferred," Sam asked, "To where?"  
  
"To the GDI," Jerry replied, "this is Col. Jason Wolf, your new boss." Jason stepped forward, to inspect the new GDI recruits.  
  
"Well," Jason said, "they're pretty, but are you sure these are your best agents."  
  
"Oh indeed," Jerry replied, "Sam, Clover, and Alex have never failed once."  
  
"Sounds good," Col. Wolf said, "Welcome to the Global Defense Initiative, now follow me." Col. Wolf lead the girls to the waiting Orca that would take them to a waiting GDI Command Ship, in Beverly Hills Harbor.  
  
Well Here's the Introduction, I apologize if this is hard to understand. Stay tuned for Chapter I: The Philadelphia. 


End file.
